Double Trouble
by ma petite lili
Summary: They had died, then a man offered them a chance to be together again. Now reborn with the vague memories of another world these twins have a whole new world to explore.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Magi or it's characters, I only own the characters that I make up.

* * *

It was dark and quiet.

They didn't like that at all. But what had happened for the world to turn dark? They couldn't remember much but they had a vague feeling that they had died.

Oh they felt anger and fear for their death alright, but that was overshadowed with the relief and the happiness that they were here, wherever here was, together and that they didn't lose their other half.

"Well now I have need of you two. Your close bond may help prevent the end of my world. So will you accept being reborn in a different world from your own? And don't worry I will not be separating you two, you are stronger together." Asked a kind voice of a man.

They turned around and saw the silhouette of a man with long braided hair surrounded by glowing white birds with his had outstretched towards them. An outline of a kind smile could be seen on the man.

The twins having nothing to lose held on to each other and turned to the man "We accept," they answered as one.

"Very well, you will remember that you lived another life but the details will be blurred to spare you the pain and confusing of having memories of being someone else. Good luck." With that said the man waved his hands and seemed to have said something but the twins never heard for they were fading away to the next life.

xxxx

Screams were all that was hear in the room.

Then the cries of a newborn replaced the screams.

"It a boy" said a women to her friend who had just given birth as she went about cleaning the infant up.

The mother smiled in relief at the cry of her child. That smile crumbed as she felt pain in her lower regions again. "Ahh!" She shouted in pain and shock, "there's another one."

Her friend hurriedly put down the infant from her arms and went to help bring his twin into the world.

A while later the mother had each of her children nestled in her arms and was cooing at them, "They're beautiful."

The other women exclaimed, "They look so much like him there will be no denying who their father is. What will you do? Will you tell him?"

"No. He has no desire to settle down and I will not weigh him down with more responsibilities than he already has."

Knowing how stubborn her friend was the other women changed the subject, "Then what will you name them?"

The mother smiled "The boy will be Sinjin and the girl will be Sinclair."

At the sound of their names the twins glanced at each other happy that they were together as two halves of a whole in this new world.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sinjin and Sinclair knew they were different. After all most people were not as connected as the twins were, to the point in which they could honestly say that they could read each others thoughts. They could also recall living another life but that was all put behind them as they enjoyed their childhood.

Their mother worked in a brothel and they were made to help out. They did small job around the place like washing dishes, cleaning up rooms, and serving drinks. But they were happy. They would play pranks on the customers that were mean to the women and tricks on the nice ones to make them laugh.

As they grew up with the loving care of their mother Alice and the watchful eyes of the other women in the building they let themselves grow comfortable and drop their guard. They let themselves be the children that they were and ignored the whispers that warned them to be _cautious_ and _wary_ of the kind strangers who ruffled their heads as they worked. But like all children they let themselves be fooled into believe that nothing would go wrong as long as their mother was there.

Their world crashed at the age of six. There mother fell ill and was not getting better. The owner of the brothel would not hire a doctor to examined her as to him she had lost her value when she had given birth to the two troublemakers. And so as months pasted Alice grew weaker and the twins grew worried as the owner threatened to sell them more and more.

When the day came it was Sinclair that found her mother's lifeless body as she went to check on her. Sinjin soon joined his sister as her cries were heard through out the building. As he held his sobbing twin with tears streaming down his own face he met the cruel eyes of the owner who had a satisfied and greedy air around him.

The next day their mother's body was removed from the building and the owner dragged them outside. Their protests and struggles were rewarded by slaps and kicks. The owner stopped in front of a man that seemed in charged of a caravan. "Here are the two I promised," The owner spoke to the man.

Sinjin and Sinclair exchanged looks of fear and panic. They knew this world had slavery and they had vague recollection of its horrors from the history of the other world, but they had never thought that they could be sold. That thought was more terrifying then anything as they could be separated from each other, their worst fear.

As the twins panicked the slaver was examining them. "I take them," he decided as he handed a sack of coins to the owner. As soon as he had his men grabbed the children and threw them in the cage that was hidden under some fabric with the others that were to be sold into slavery.

"Hey," shouted Sinjin as they landed roughly on the metal floor.

"It no use kid, arguing will only make them mad," an older man said as he hugged his wife and daughter close.

Gritting his teeth Sinjin held his sister as she cried. He sends feelings of comfort through the bond they had share in this life and the last that allowed them to communicate mentally and share emotion. When Sinclair was calmer she returned his gesture as she sensed that he needed it too. And so as the caravan started moving two children mourned their mother in the only way they knew how, together.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The twins were weak as the caravan traveled through the desert. They had never been outside the brothel before and it showed in their lack of heat resistant. Finally the man who gave them the warning that first day had pity on them. "Here," he said as he tied a turban around both of their heads each making sure to tuck in every strand of violet hair.

"Thank you," The twins replied in union giving the man and his family genuine smiles. They were rewarded with the daughter's giggles.

"Your welcome, it's never bad to give a helping hand to those in need," the man imparted his wisdom on the two children that unknown to him would live by his words for years to come.

A week or so after they had been sold the caravan arrived at a bandit's hideout that the slaver named Fatima was using to hold his merchandise. As they were grabbed to be put into prison cells Sinjin noticed that he and his sister were being led in different directions.

"No, Sinclair!" he yelled as he kicked a bandit and reached out to his sister.

"Sinjin!" she yelled out in worry and struggled against her captor as she saw her other half being tackled and knocked out by bandit. Sinjin bloody face is the last thing she saw before it all went black.

xxx

Sinjin woke up in an unfamiliar room that was crowded by people. Ignoring the blue haired older boy that asked if he was alright and the fact that his hands were shacked together he searched through the crowd trying to spot his sister's face. Growing panicked as he failed to find her he tried to contact her through their bond but only got the static feeling of her being unconscious. "Hey what's wrong?" the older boy asked concerned.

Biting his lip Sinjin replied, "I can't find my sister."

"I'm sure she's alright. I'm Aladdin nice to meet you," the boy answered with a cheerful smile that almost contradicted the worry in his eyes.

Knowing that his sister was strong in her own way and that he could still feel her he gave his own name, "My names Sinjin and my sister is Sinclair, it's nice to meet you Aladdin."

"Want to hear a story Sinjin?" asked Aladdin with a smile. Wanting the distraction the offer really was Sinjin nodded his turban-covered head and Aladdin started a story about an adventure, a Dungeon, and a strong girl.

xxx

When Sinclair woke up the first thing she did was contact her brother and assure him that she was alright. Hearing his assurances that he too was alright she sat up and took note of her shacked feet then of her surroundings. She was in a cell with two other girls, one about her age that was the daughter of the man who gave her the turban and the other an unconscious red headed older girl in her teens. "Are you alright? They hit you pretty hard." the other girl her age asked as soon as she saw that she was awake.

"Yes." Came the short answer.

"I'm Nadja."

"Sinclair" introductions were as far as they got as the older girl started to shake and cry. Nadja went to wipe her tears only to have the girl wake up.

"Hey miss, are you alright?" asked Nadja with a concern look.

Later the three of them sat side by side with their backs to the rock wall as Nadja reintroduced herself and explained how she and her parents used to live in Balbadd and how they were captured by the slave traders. She then asked the older girl what was going to happen to them now.

"We'll be made slaves. Since we have the misfortune to be captured by a slave trader. Unless something drastic happens we'll be turned into slaves." Said the red headed girl. Then Nadja asked what slaves were.

"First they'll make us stripe naked at the slave market and auction us off, then we'll be send to a strange land where we'll be bound by chains and made to work until we die. If we try to escape we'll be whipped or punished in other unspeakable ways." The girl stopped her explanation as Nadja had started crying while Sinclair was silent with her had buried in her knees as she took comfort from her brother through the bond. She ignored the older girl as she comforted Nadja and promised to escape and take them with her. Sinclair just sank into the feeling of her brother as he told he the story he was listening to.

Sometime later Nadja came down with a fever. Sinclair made her as comfortable as she could, "We need a washcloth with cool water to cool down the fever."

Seeing the surprised on the older girl, who was named Morgiana she answered her unspoken question, "My mother was sick for a long time so my brother and I took care of her. Of course once she passed away her boss sold us to the nearest slave trader."

Morgiana ran to the bars of the cell and yelled for somebody to come. The slaver trader Fatima came and once told the situation decided to feed Nadja to his hyenas by dangling her from a pole. He forced Sinclair and Morgiana to watch. He ignored Sinclair pleads that a fever was easy to treat when he complained that slaves were not worth the medicine.

"Stop it now! Morgiana yelled as she tried to break her chains. Gathering up her determination Morgiana jumped as Fatima cut the rope holding up Nadja. She landed by Nadja breaking her shackles and let out a powerful roar scaring the beasts.

Enraged Fatima let out the tigers and threw Sinclair down to the beasts as well. Screaming Sinclair was caught by Morgiana and told to stay with Nadja. The female Fanaris proceeded to kick the tigers out then threatened Fatima for the keys.

After all that excitement the doors leading to the other people captured were kicked down and the keys past around. Nadja was reunited with her parents.

"Hey lady, are you the one from that day," a boy's voice called out. Turning around Sinclair spotted her twin with the speaker.

"Sinjin!" she exclaim as she tackled him.

"Sinclair," he replied hugging he tight.

After taking off their chains they heard guards coming. A flute was returned to Aladdin and he blew into it summoning a blue giant that scared all the slave traders away.

After all the chaos of the escape was over and everyone was celebrating at the town the twins exchanged their experiences with each other. "Where will you two go?" asked Aladdin after hearing that they were sold just after their mother's death.

"We don't know. We can't return to the brothel as the owner will try to sell us again." The twins spoke as one.

"Why don't you come with us to Balbadd?" offered the blue headed boy to the two turban wearing children.

"Why not, we have nothing to lose," started Sinjin.

"We can also finally start exploring the world as we dreamed," contiuened Sinclair.

"That is if we're not burdening you two." The twins finished in union.

" Not at all, right Morgiana?" said Aladdin.

"Right." Replied the red head.

The group of four headed out the next day.


End file.
